


Men of Science

by Jiujitsudude



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Revenge, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiujitsudude/pseuds/Jiujitsudude
Summary: Cloud confronts the scientist responsible for his and Zack's time in Nibelheim.





	Men of Science

**Men of Science**

* * *

Nicolas was a man of habit. He came to the same inn for lunch everyday at the same time.

11:00 sharp. He liked it because the there was almost no one ever there at this time, he could enjoy his meal in peace. Not that there were many visitors at Icicle Inn anyway.

'"Dr. Nicolas Grant, is that you sir?"

Nicolas looked up from his meal to see a young man staring at him inquisitively. He seemed an odd fellow, with spiky blond hair and dressed in what looked to be some sort of black combat fatigues, but he seemed harmless enough.

"Why yes, I am Dr. Grant, can I help you my boy?"

The young man's eyes lit up with excitement.

"It's an honor to meet you Doctor, I'm a huge fan of your work! Would it be too much to ask to sit with you for a moment?"

Nicolas smiled back at the boy, it was so rare to find those that appreciated the sciences in the wake of Meteor Fall.

"Not at all young man! I always have time for a fellow man of science."

The man slid into the seat opposite of Nicolas an offered a hand across the table.

"You have no idea how much this means to me sir! My name's Cloud by the way."

"Of course Cloud. Oh that's quite a strong grip you have there! Now tell me, is it my recent work in the effects of cold on the human body you've been studying? I'm quite sure we're close to a break through on frost bite prevention."

"That's amazing! You know, I actually had to trek through these mountains a few years ago? I'm still not sure I have all the feeling back in my fingers and toes." He said with a laugh.

The man's energy was infectious and Nicolas found that he couldn't help but join in with a small chuckle.

"But actually Doctor, I was hoping to ask you about some of your earlier projects, before you came to Icicle Inn."

"Please, call me Nicolas. Ah, you must be referring to my work with anti-venom then. Yes, I spend quite a few years trying to find a way to crack that nut. I wanted to see if there was a way to actually vaccinate the human body against the various poisons the monsters roaming the lowlands use. Wasn't ever able to perfect it though, shame too, so many travelers pass each year due to those poisons. "

Cloud winced sympathetically.

"You don't have to tell me Doctor, I've been saved by an antidote on more than one occasion. I'll tell you, the worst I ever got it was from a Midgar Zolom though."

Nicolas' eyebrows rose at that.

"I'm amazed that you escaped at all to be honest my friend. The Zolom is a terrifying creature. I never even attempted to collect any of its venom."

"That's a shame Doctor, I could have provided you with some."

"Really? How would you have ever come across some, without being bitten of course?"

"From its corpse." Cloud replied with a grin.

Nicolas scoffed. "There's no reason for tall tales my boy. Do you know how strong you'd have to be to kill a Zolom? Where would you have possibly gotten that kind of power?"

The young man nodded solemnly.

"You're right Doc, it's not normal. That's actually the research I wanted to talk to you about. What do you remember about the Nibelheim project?"

Nicolas felt a cold flow through his body as he searched the man's face for clues on how he'd heard about such things.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about Cloud, I was never involved in any Nibelheim project. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, but I really must be going."

Nicolas made to rise from his seat, only to be roughly shoved down. He looked at the sharp gauntlet resting on his shoulder, and followed the arm up to a man dressed in a crimson cloak with cold, hard eyes. He hadn't even been aware he was in the room.

"I see you met Vincent." Cloud said with his winning smile back in place.

"Vincent, please meet Dr. Markus Kane. I hope you don't mind me calling you Markus, I was just having trouble with the whole Nicolas thing, though I can understand the need to change your name. I'm also hoping it will jog your memory. How about the Sephiroth Initiative, does that ring any bells?"

Markus stared at the man, and to his horror, noticed a faint glow in his blue eyes.

"Th-there must be a mistake…I can assure you my name is Nicolas, Nicolas Grant!"

"Are you sure? You sure look like a Markus I used to know. Maybe it's cause you don't remember my name. How about my friend Zack Fair?"

Markus slowly shook his head side to side, trying to keep his trembling under control.

"You know what? I'm being unfair to you." Cloud said apologetically. "You would have known him as Test Subject 09273."

Markus tried to control his panic, but his breaths were coming short and shallow.

"Ah, there we go!" Cloud said excitedly. "I knew you wouldn't forget your old friends! Now I never received a number, but no hard feelings about that ok? Oh, you probably don't recognize Vincent either, he was some of Hojo's earlier work."

Markus squirmed against the iron grip holding him in place.

"Hojo was a monster! I had nothing to do with him! Please let me go…I'll scream!"

"Oh Doctor, don't sell yourself short! I had a front row seat to your contributions, I know how hard you worked on that project. And speaking of monsters, Vincent here does a pretty good impression of one. Between that and Red guarding the door, I don't think we have to worry about getting interrupted."

"W-we were trying to help people! That research would have made the world a better place."

Cloud burst into a fit of laughter and turned to the door.

"Red you win! He said the line." He shouted at the door, and Markus could swear he heard something between a laugh and a growl come from outside.

"Wha-?"

"Huh? Oh, me and Red had a bet over whether you'd try something like that 'better world' shit. I didn't think you'd have the balls."

"Please, I'll give you anything you want!" He pleaded.

Cloud grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the table.

"What I want?!" Cloud roared in his face. "I want my best friend back, I want Aerith, my mother, my town! I want make it through a night without waking Tifa up because of the nightmares! I want five years of my life back you son of bitch!"

Markus felt himself be dragged back and slammed into his chair by the dark man behind him, and felt...strangely grateful. The hate in those blue eyes was terrifying.

"Thanks Vincent." Cloud sighed. Markus watched in horror as the charming facade returned. "I almost lost myself there for a second. Sorry Doc, that was rude of me. You've got understand, this is a little emotionally challenging for all of us. It actually took me quite a bit of soul searching to decide if I was going to come here or not."

He shook his head and continued.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to think when Vincent pitched this little road trip for my birthday, the big softie. I'm pretty sure that Zack wouldn't approve of this, but I spent enough time pretending to be Zack to let that be the deciding vote. Red was on board, but I think he's more afraid of leaving someone like you wandering around than my more selfish motivations. Couldn't tell Teef about it, she would have either never looked at me the same or insisted on coming to help, I'm not sure which is worse. But still, I'm trying to start a family-"

Markus saw a lifeline. "I have a family!"

Cloud nodded. "I had a family in Nibelheim, Vincent had a family, so did Red, Zack's parents used to have a son. A lot of 'used to have a family' going around. Wait, that wasn't part of your helping people plan was it? Killing off excess family members?"

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Relax Doc." Cloud leaned across the table conspiratorially. "After all, we're men  _of_ science."

"I-I'm s-so sorry."

A sad smile crossed Cloud's face. "Doc, that's all we wanted."

"R-really?"

"No. Doctor Valentine, prep the patient for surgery."

Markus slammed into the table face first. He tried desperately to free himself, but the claw in his back held firm.

"P-please don't do this!"

"Doc I can assure you that everything will be done in accordance with regulations." Cloud said as he picked a steak knife off the table and began cleaning it with a napkin. "Like Shinra directive 01932 for instance, prohibiting the use of anesthesia, wouldn't want to skew the test results. I heard you were actually the one that penned that gem."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Markus sobbed into the wood.

Cloud leaned down and whispered "I know Doc, I know. But you see, we came here to help people. After all, we're trying to make the world a better place."


End file.
